Kingdom Hearts: Reloaded
by Rowling Jr
Summary: An offshoot of Kingdom Hearts that...well, makes no sense to the series but does that really matter?  I hope not.  Anyway as it's own it makes sense and it chronicles the adventures of Chaser Kris. Lots of FF and KH and Disney characters here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Chaser's Lament

Russo lay lazily on his bed, chewing his gum like a horse. His blue eyes flickered tiredly as if straining to stay awake. His summer had been so unbelievably boring ever since he got the Keyblade. Strangely enough, when he obtained the Keyblade the rainy day in June he had suspected to be taking down Heartless non-stop.

But alas, Twilight Town had been totally safe of Heartless for months now. He was a Chaser, a knight like being who was made to fight against Heartless, and he had NOTHING to fight! Some Chaser he was…

His girlfriend, Rinoa, was also quite angry at him. Why? Because his mother grounded him, so he couldn't leave the house. Why was he grounded? He was fired from his job selling Sea Salt Ice Cream down at Tram Common? Why you ask? Russo thought it would be a good idea to spice everything up by casting a Fire Spell on the ice cream so he could make milkshakes. Unfortunately he nearly burnt a house on fire in the process.

His fatherthought that it was probably a good idea to ground him and give him the _Disturbia _treatment. While he was inside of the house all day he was given no luxuries. He couldn't play PS3 nor could he go on the computer. All he could do was watch educational television-and who actually WANTS to watch that? Russo said in anger.

So now all he wanted to do was sit in his room and listen too music. And unfortunately, he couldn't do that either as his Mp3 suddenly ran out of batteries. Russo pulled out his Mp3 and glared at it.

"Rats." He said exasperatedly in his drawling voice. He looked out the window, as the sun exuded a yellowish light. He grimaced. "Man, oh man this sucks!" he said angrily as he gave his garbage bin a kick. He sat on his bed and held out his hand, summoning his Keyblade.

It was red and black, with fire art wrapped around the blade and at the tip, was an image of a cloud of fire. It had a dark blue handle and an orange arm guard. And as a keychain, it had a small orange sword.

"I haven't been able to use you once this whole frikkin summer." He grumbled bitterly.

_You can only open the door if you prove you're worthy of the key._

Russo stood up suddenly and looked around, clenching his Keyblade tightly. "Who said that?" he asked nervously.

_Go outside and you can prove you're worth._

Russo looked around again more vigorously this time and this time stared at his Keyblade. The voice was in his head but at the same time seemed to be coming from the Keyblade.

Russo smiled. "Who am I too go against divine intervention?" he whispered snidely. He opened his window and put out his foot on the roof. Next he stepped onto the roof, putting his whole body through the window. Now with careful balance, he walked toward the long bar at the side of his house, and held onto it sliding down the side of the house and not so gracefully hitting the floor.

He pulled up his jeans and grunted in pain. "Stupid pole…" he said annoyed. Now what, he wondered. He peered down each direction vaguely.

_Over there._

He obliged to the voice and began to jog the left direction taking him into an alleyway.

As he ran two hooded black figures stood on a building, observing what had been going on. There faces were obscured by the darkness of their hoods.

"So is that the one with my old Keyblade?" the shorter and more muscular looking of the two asked in a raspy, almost bloodthirsty voice. The taller, sleeker one nodded and in a calm voice, replied:

"Yes, he is the one. We have the chance to apprehend him and time is going…we should act quickly."

"No problem I've been waiting for a fight…"

Russo came to a stop in Tram Common. That's funny, he thought. Nobody's here. He was right the normally bustling plaza was now totally empty and an ominous breeze swept slowly across the town.

And before he knew it he had been ambushed, quickly and unexpectedly. They jumped on him and he hit the floor and he felt punching in his back. Strained slightly, he cast a Fira spell on his foes and the leapt away in pain. He stood up and rubbed his back, gripping the Keyblade limply.

But his grip became tighter as he grinned and looked at his abductors. There were four or five humanoid creatures wearing white jumpsuits standing in front of him.

"Nobodies…" he whispered happily. He looked at his Keyblade. "Thanks for the tip." He said to it joyfully as he sprinted toward one and slashed at it. It evaporated in white smoke. He slashed another. One leapt at him and he killed it to.

After a while all of the Nobodies were gone. He breathed heavily. More Nobodies had appeared after he had killed the first five, and he hadn't fought that much in a while.

"Good exercise." He said grinning broadly, placing his Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Tired already?" a calm voice said from behind him. "Teenagers aren't very active nowadays, eh?" the voice added. Russo whizzed around and saw a figure wearing a black cloak, a black hood and black boots. His face was shrouded in darkness.

"Who're you?" Russo questioned loudly, but he already knew the answer. He was a member of the Order, an outlaw group of Nobody and Heartless users with the purpose of controlling and creating a Kingdom Hearts. The figure surprisingly, threw off it's hood and it's face was revealed.

He had yellow eyes and tan skin with a large x mark on his forehead and nose. He had long blue hair and despite looking very calm and collected, Russo could tell that he held back a fierceness behind his yellow eyes.

"I am number eight in the Order, Saix." He said quietly. Russo's blue eyes swelled wide. Saix was extremely powerful. He needed to do a surprise attack quickly. He sprinted toward Saix swinging back his Keyblade and was ready to strike.

But as soon as he thought that he had struck, he flew backward a few feet violently landing on his back. As he tried to rise he felt a sword wound on his chest. Blood emanated from his sweater. He looked upwards and saw that Saix had not struck him, but another hooded figure holding a sword wrapped in cloth had.

The man straightened up and looked around. He pulled off his hood and looked deathly at Russo. What struck Russo as odd was the fact the man looked just like Russo, just older and more dangerous looking.

"Who are you?" Russo asked this new Order member. The man grinned.

"Name's Onyx." He than placed his blade the same way Russo had done before.

"What are you doing here?" Russo asked holding his wound.

Onyx began to speak but Saix glared at him. Onyx laughed.

"Come on Saix, it don't matter what he knows…he won't be needing it where he's going…" he said. "Well little boy, we need you're Keyblade. It was mine originally and I…need it back…" he said threateningly.

"What?"

"That's right." Saix nodded. "Onyx, number nine in the Order, is a Nobody. He is your Nobody. Being a Chaser you were born a Heartless, and given back your heart." Russo looked at him vaguely.

"But I was born fir-"

"Yes but however, I owned the Keyblade first." Onyx cut through him. "I was a Nobody while you were still a Heartless. I got you're Keyblade first. Now, hand it over…"

Russo glanced at them. "Well…" he muttered. "As you said, I'm a Chaser. I'm going to chase you both down, till…" he whispered the last words. "I die."

Saix seemed to hear all of this and laughed darkly. "Ah you Chasers are all the same…" he turned to Onyx. "Do you want to take bring him down?" Onyx nodded and brandished his large blade at Russo.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Russo slowly began to rise again, feeling the pain in his stomach as he rose and with much cricking and cracking from his back, stood (however hunched). "Ah, so you're going to stand and fight me, eh? I'm glad I'm such a noble person's Nobody." Russo brandished his own blade and ran as fast as he could at Onyx.

Quickly, Onyx parried the attack. Almost as quickly Russo struck again. Onyx parried again. Strike, parry, strike, parry. Russo was annoyed as his energy was being drained every second and Onyx wasn't tired at all.

"Come now, Onyx you're being cruel." Saix said dispassionately. "Just finish it." Onyx looked at him and seemed bored.

"Fine." He muttered as Russo saw his chance, Onyx's blade was slacking. Quickly Russo jumped and struck at Onyx's head. The reaction was quick Onyx's blade dropped and he hit the floor swiftly. Russo seemed glad and tried to grab Onyx's blade. But unfortunately Onyx grabbed his sword jumped into the air and swung violently.

Russo felt life flash before him as he saw his heart evaporating from his body and he hit the floor, dead. Onyx bent down and grabbed the Keyblade, and it did not teleport back into Russo's dead fingers.

"Heheheh…excellent." Onyx muttered. "Let's go." He said looking at Saix. Saix nodded at him but first he walked toward Russo's dead body. He knelt down and closed the boy's corpses eyes. Saix rose and began to walk.

As Saix walked through an alley he saw a frail looking girl staring at him, tears falling down her cheeks. He stared at her but ignored it. There was no need for more pain in that girl's life…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Chaser Named Kris

"That's all I know." Rinoa finished breathing heavily, crying from violent shock. Kris nodded and handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you very much, Miss Heartilly. I think you've helped a lot." He replied. "You can go now." Rinoa nodded and began to walk toward her home. "Squall?" Kris asked.

A person with long brown hair and a small black jacket, with fur around the collar turned around. He was wearing tight leather pants over expensive looking shoes giving him the appearance of a biker. His blue eyes seemed moody. "It's Leon." He muttered in a deep, drawling voice.

"Right, Leon what's the current status of Twilight Town." Kris replied tiredly. Leon looked around, arms folded.

"Well, it seems the Nobodies managed to Deheartify everyone in this town. Except Rinoa." He added. Kris looked frustrated. "Why were they here?"

"Well, according to Miss Heartilly, her boyfriend Russo is the human to an Order member's Nobody. Another attack for a Keyblade…" Kris grumbled bitterly.

"It should take about a week for the Medic Chasers to restore everyone's heart. And since our job there seem to be no excess Nobodies we might as well go back to the Castle." Leon suggested as he walked toward the Gummi Ship.

Kris looked down at the young Chaser, Russo's dead body. "No…it's far from over…" he said bitterly as he too walked the Gummi ship.

The two jumped inside it, Leon as pilot and they headed toward Disney Castle.

As they landed in the platform of Disney Castle's Gummi deck, Kris got an idea. Kris leapt out of the ship and began to run.

"Hey where are you going?" Leon asked angrily. He didn't like to have to do extra work unless it was needed.

"I'm going to go and speak with Ansem!" Kris replied as he began to enter a long hall in the castle. Leon groaned and began to sprint after him.

The two Chasers dodged questions from other Chasers and nearly ran over a few cleaning brooms. They stopped in front of Ansem's door. The door was ridiculously large in this equally large, yet extremely well crafted, castle.

They both stared up at the door. Leon spoke first.

"So, what business do you have with DiZ?"

Kris looked at him, his dark eyes twinkling with apprehension. "I'm going to talk to Ansem about the recent string of attacks on Keybladers."

Leon glanced at him. "You think you should meddle in the affairs of our leader, I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Leon replied.

"Attacks have been going on for weeks now nonstop. This means that the Order has one to many Keyblades. And no one knows what they're doing with them do they? I need to talk with him about this now."

"Don't expect much help from me." Leon muttered as Kris began to open the door. Kris grinned.

"I never do." The two walked into the room and we re greeted by and unexpected guest.

"Hello Leon." King Mickey said to Leon happily with a large smile. He was wearing a red sweater over a white t-shirt as well as flaming red pants. Leon nodded.

"King Mickey." He grunted. King Mickey smiled at him for a moment and then noticed Kris who was bowing in front of him. "Ah, and this must be you're partner, Kris?" Mickey asked.

Leon nodded once more. "Ah, well hello Kris. I've heard of you're skills despite you're young age of only sixteen."

Kris stood up straight and blushed. "Wow, thanks Your Majesty…" It looked like he had forgotten entirely about talking to Ansem and Leon shook his head with a knowing half smile.

Ansem sat behind his desk strumming his fingers on the wood. His whitish blonde hair seemed slightly frazzled from stress. "King Mickey and I have been talking about the recent Keyblader madness. We're trying to get our Black Ops to handle it but, they have been failing…" he said in an undertone as Mickey nodded.

"Well I'd best be goin." Mickey said brightly. "Leon, Ansem, Kris. Have a good day." He waved and he walked toward the door, leaving the room.

"Now, what did you boys need?" Ansem asked. Kris, who seemed to be in total shock at meeting the King of Disney Castle and one of the strongest Chaser Leaders, shook his head quickly and walked toward Ansem, business like.

"Ansem, sir, I have a request." Kris asked and Ansem looked interestedly at him. Leon raised an eyebrow, a request?

"Shoot away, my boy."

"Can I have a Keyblade?" Kris asked suddenly. Leon looked taken aback. Hadn't he just been against Keyblades? Ansem seemed surprised also.

"But I thought that you preferred a gunblade, you told me that months ago." Ansem answered.

Kris nodded. "I know I did sir, but, I just want to see how a Keyblade is. You know, try it out." Ansem shook his head as he whispered a few words and summoned a Keyblade in his hand. It resembled a normal Kingdom Key, but longer had a gray hilt and a blue blade.

"Here you are." He said giving Kris the Keyblade. "But be warned having a Keyblade now is a dangerous thing now a days. Remember that." Kris took the Keyblade and grinned.

"No problem sir."

Kris and Leon opened the doors and walked through.

"What now?" Leon asked.

"What do you mean?" Kris answered.

"I have the feeling that we're going on some covert mission now." Leon stopped walking and spoke bitterly. Kris laughed.

"You know me well, Squall. Yeah, I'm going to Twilight Town, now before the Medic Chasers get there first. I'm going to wait and see if an Order member will try to apprehend me and I'll question them. However…" Kris said finally looking at Leon. "I didn't say you had to come."

"I have to come don't I?"

"Right you are."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Trapper Trapped

"Do you see anything yet?" Kris asked Leon who was clad in his steely lion based Chaser armour. Leon shook his head.

"Not yet." The two Chasers were hunched on top of a building scouring the area for any sign of the Nobodies. "And I'll, TELL you when they do appear. Those are the only words you've said to me for the past hour and if you ask me again I will shove that Keyblade up you're ass!" he said angrily and despite the fact that he was quite helmeted, Kris could tell Leon's expression was irritated to no extent.

Leon was right to be irritated, however. For one hour they had been waiting for a rustle of Heartless or Nobodies. And because of the eleven-year age difference between Kris and Leon, it seemed and felt like a long family road trip.

"I'm sorry but I expected more action than this." Kris grumbled. Leon shook his head. Suddenly he got up, and leapt off of the building. Kris stood jolt upright as well. "Hey where are you going?" he yelled angrily at his friend.

Leon began to walk down a street. "Getting some soda." He replied. Kris' eyebrows rose tiredly.

"Get me a-"

"Dr. Pepper, I know." Leon said raising his hand to indicate he was leaving. Kris sat back down bitterly. His plan was foolproof! When the Nobodies appeared, Kris would fake a sparring match with Leon, using his new Keyblade, so the Nobodies would notice him. Then they would ambush them. But no Nobodies had appeared.

"It doesn't make sense!" Kris said angrily. "The Nobodies trace when a Keyblader has arrived, they should be here by now…" And finally he felt a chill run down his spine as he automatically jumped up.

"Actually," a calm voice behind a black hooded figure began. "We only appear when you're Keyblade belongs to one of our members. However," he ripped off his hood revealing Saix behind it. "You're a special case." His yellow eyes gleamed with fierceness. He wanted to fight Kris…

"Saix!" Kris yelled angrily. He quickly pulled out his silver gunblade with a wolf keychain and a wolf insignia on the tip of the sword. Saix grinned.

"I'm honoured that you know of me." He said neutrally. "And I know of you…and you're combat skills." Kris looked steadily at him with a dark glare.

"And that means?"

Saix waved his arm quickly and five warrior like Nobodies. His face remained emotionless but you could hear the bloodlust in his voice as he muttered.

"Show them to me." Kris looked around at them all.

"All right. No problem." Kris beckoned all of the Nobodies to come at him. And they quickly obliged. He grinned.

Kris jumped high into the air swiping at a foe quickly, and while it doubled over he slammed it into the ground. As it hit the top of the building he jammed his sword into it's stomach and it evaporated.

Another Nobody charged at him with it's large sword and swung. Kris quickly summoned his Keyblade and blocked the attack, fluidly. Next he stabbed the Nobody straight in it's chest and finally struck it in the back with his Keyblade and quickly it evaporated.

Saix had very little time to enjoy the show, Kris had killed both Nobodies in less than ten seconds.

Finally the rest of the Nobodies hulked slowly at him. Kris smiled cockily, dismissed his Keyblade and held the gunblade with both his hands. He pulled the trigger of the gun barrel, and a blue and fiery heat enveloped the sword an aura increasing it's size.

And apparently it's power for as soon as the Nobodies were in range he cut through all of the Nobodies with one swing. They all evaporated.

Saix nodded his consent. "You're reputation proceeds you. You destroyed five high ranked Nobody classes, in less than a minute." He waved his arm again in the same manner as he had before and at least twenty katana brandishing Nobodies appeared.

Kris stared at him angrily. "What the hell? What do you want from me?" Kris asked.

"Entertain me." Saix mumbled summoning a few more Nobodies. Kris looked at them all and shook his head. He brandished both of his blades and sprinted at the Nobodies.

Slash. Slash. Clang. Clang. Those were the sounds made of blocking and attacking. Kris was sweating madly as more and more Nobodies were being summoned. I have no choice right now… Kris thought as he wiped the blood from his lip.

He dismissed his Keyblade once more and held his gunblade in similar fashion as he had before. This time, however he slammed it into the floor, and shot three pulses through the ground causing large tremors that caused large shockwaves to crush the Nobodies. Kris looked around, seeing all the Nobodies quickly dispersing he leaned on his sword.

He was running out of energy. Saix looked at him coldly. He stepped slowly toward Kris, and lowered his head to give Kris a piercing glare.

"I believe that this will teach you too meddle in our affairs…" Saix said as he stood up straight and pulled out his large blue and white Keyblade. The sunlight began to fade as the sun began to fell. The orange light illuminated on the blade…

Before he swung his blade on the weakened Kris, another blade held Saix's back. Kris assumed it was Leon as he raised his bushy head to see his saviour but he was pleasantly surprised as he saw Seifer in his signature black beanie holding the blue blade back with his own pitch black gunblade, Hyperion.

"You got a lotta balls there kid!" Seifer yelled his white cloak billowing. "Taking on a high ranked Order member, on your own? Balls of steel my friend." He parried Saix's sword.

Saix merely glared at him and slashed at Seifer's ribs. Seifer guarded as Saix summoned another sword in his other hand, and he began to swing constantly at Seifer's blade. The two kept walking backwards until they began to tumble over the building. Kris got up, taking his sword out of the roof and running toward the edge.

Saix and Seifer were falling from the roof, still fighting until they hit the ground. Saix sliced at Seifer's fingers, which made Seifer instinctively pull his sword hand back. Saix pressed his advantage and slammed his foe straight to the ground.

Seifer groaned in pain and got the wind knocked out of him when Saix landed and stood on his chest. He held his sword to Seifer's neck, and his gray eyes closed slightly, but still watched Saix carefully.

"So this is what you get for trying to help people." Saix muttered coldly. "That's why I never do." He flicked back his blue hair vainly. Seifer grinned.

"This is what you get for not helping people!" Seifer yelled suddenly as he pumped a bullet through Hyperion, it shimmered in crackling yellow light. He flicked it across Saix and he jumped backward nearly smashing through the wall of the building.

I need to do something… Kris thought worriedly and he readied himself. He leapt off the building, summoning his Keyblade in his left hand and attempted to bring down both his weapons onto Saix.

However, he was too slow as Saix blocked both, with some strain.

Kris' legs began to fall to the ground as he was in an uncomfortable power struggle with Saix. He pressed with all his might, but Saix barely budged.

"You're too weak." Saix muttered with another beastly grin as he began to win the struggle. Kris felt his legs lose their balance as he began to kneel. "Concede def-" Saix started as a voice sliced through the air.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Seifer yelled holding his powered up blade. Both Kris and Saix stared at Seifer and Kris leapt out from the struggle and Seifer cut through Saix guard.

Kris couldn't believe his eyes. Saix had been knocked into the wall, leaving a small crater, scratches all over his cloak his sword a few feet from his hand. His lip was bleeding.

"Good move…" Saix chuckled bitterly.


End file.
